Hypocritically Yours
by minalei
Summary: A few years after Michael breaks out of Sona and doesn’t come to Sara, she regains her hate for him. But she’ll have to trust him in order to get her life out of the clutches of an insane kidnapper.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed my apartment door shut and slid down it's rough wood, finding myself facing what I have tried so hard to forget; it was raining.

Oh yes, joyous rain that pitter-pattered throughout the humid streets and sought refuge on this fateful day of June. I should be excited, summer's here which means plenty of storms to watch and report about. That's right, I did it, I'm a meteorologist now, it's my job to let everyone know what's happening outside, like they can't simply peer out a window and use their perfectly fine observational skills.

I let out an exasperating sigh. What am I doing with my life? What DO I want to do? Hospitals just wouldn't cut it, my medical license suspended, so I decided to take up weather for the sake of my deceased mother (may she rest in peace)…

_"Mommy whattya doin?" I asked anxiously, my 5-year-old eyes wondering to the window from which my mother peered out. She took a long sip of her beer._

_"Lookin' at storms, Sara. Ain't the lightnin pretty?"_

_"I guess so," I replied, glancing at the beer bottle._

I remember always asking myself why she drank so much back then. And even now.

Meteorology's ok, besides the boring winters of snow, snow, and, more snow. Maybe, just maybe, I'd like to save up enough money and move somewhere nice and new, somewhere I can start a new life, a new identity, not the one I've had to drag along with me like a whining child who wants it's way in a crowded supermarket.

I rubbed my hand over my soaked face. It really was only a few years ago when the love of my life left me for good. Turns out he fell for the one woman who wanted him so badly put back behind bars, and eventually sided with him in an attempt to save what she supposedly believed in. Julian, I believe. She was replaced after Mahone was thrown in jail and after Michael broke out of Sona. I waited for him where he told me to, but he never showed up…

How dare he lie and tell me he loved me? It tore at me like a thousand tiny daggers that I could never stop. I loved him. I thought he loved me… but I guess I was wrong – again.

Good riddens, she can have him for all I care. He ruined my life, and I hope she ruins his.

Nah, that's too mean.

Well, not really…

Maybe I should take Laina's advice and go out on a date once in a while, free my head from such disastrous thoughts that could lead me down that cold, yet refreshing druggy life. She'd know what's best for me, seeing as we've been best friends since the whole Sona misadventure. And she was an addict too.

Which brings me to this fateful day, and even the skies know it as they spewed out the remnants of a severe thunderstorm down at our pitiful city. Slowly getting up from my comfortable spot, I made my way to my bedroom and began to get ready for a date that would seem to take years to get over with.

Where's that damn towel…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is basically a flashback chapter, telling you what REALLY happened the day when Sara left Panama. Notice that the parts are in first person. Before each part, I'll tell you which person the part is based on.**

* * *

**-Sara-**

Peering out through the transparent curtains in the run-down shack, I kept look out for anyone who might be wondering by. I had my hopes set on Michael.

It'd been a few days since he'd broken out of Sona again, and since I got yet another coded message. It basically told me to meet in the one place we last loved and lost – my thoughts quickly racing to that of this abandoned shack. Sighing, I rubbed my arms and paced in a small circle around the room. What if he was captured again? What if he was ki-

No. Michael's smarter than that. He knows it, and so do I. Although I do wonder how an agent by the name of 'Adrian' could have known about the first rendezvous place. I've seen her around Sona before, and around the city. One day she actually asked me that if ever I see a certain man, that I should automatically phone her or her associates. That man is Michael.

A movement in the bushes not even a few meters away briefly interrupted my thoughts. Looking carefully out the window, my eyes widened as a person layed their eyes on the shack and smiled. They then moved towards the door, as I stood there frozen in fear. Thinking fast, I quickly grabbed my belongings, pushed them along with myself under the bed, and made sure I wouldn't be easily spotted. Hearing the door open, I stabilized my breathing and watched as the person walked into the shack.

"Hm," I heard Adrian say impatiently. "Seems you failed me once again, Michael my sweet. I guess this means no present for you tonight…" She swiftly walked around, checked a few places, and left. After the sound of rustling bushes drifted off, I carefully got out of that place, knowing that I was no longer safe in Panama.

**-Michael-**

Adjusting my hood, I casually walked out onto the sidewalk and made my way in the direction of the shack. Only a mile or so away, I thought happily; and then I would be reunited with Sara. My beautiful Sara. I could almost feel her body within my light, loving grip. I felt a hand clutch my arm as I veered around and came face to face with Adrian.

"What do you think you're doing?" she replied impatiently.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to put as much space between me and that horrible place, and there's nothing you can do about it because I'm ending this conversation and this false relationship," I replied, turning around.

"That would be your best move, dear," she laughed. Humoring her for the moment, I smiled cheekily.

"Really now. And what would you know what's best for m-" I was cut off as her lips rapidly found mine. I swiftly pushed her away.

"Michael, you know as well as I do that I can turn you right back in again. Remember last time?"

Oh how could I forget? There I was, off to Sara when I faced a swarm of cops, all telling me I should've known better for trying to escape. I later found out she was behind all of it.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, hearing yet another laugh escape her cold soul.

"You."

**-Sara-**

Catching the first available plane to Chicago, I sat in the small bathroom of the plane, tears streaming from my eyes, and wept. Numerous times I heard people ask if I was alright from the other side of the door, but they could tell from the weeping that I wasn't, and no amount of talking would help either. Michael didn't come, and must've leaked out that someone was waiting for him in that shack. I know it's silly for me to say this, but for all I know it could be true, and Michael may have even done that just to be free, and to be with Adrian...

How dare he? How dare he run off with another woman? I can't believe him!!! After all I've done for him... after all we've done together... it shouldn't have ended like this..


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment!!! This is now back to the original story... **

**I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow since it's my 16th birthday..**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi, I was greeted by the cool afterglow of a well-deserved storm. I took in the scent as I made my way to the restaurant and opened the stiff door.

"Ello Madame, may I be of anie' service?" A French waiter asked.

"Uh yes. I'm here meeting someone by the name of Christopher Shevigne..?"

"Oh oui Madame, he has been expecting you, no?" he said with a cheap smile, leading me off to the right of the big dining room.

"Y-Yes. I would hope so," I answered, finally arriving at the table as Chris peered up at me from his menu.

"Welcome Sara," he said with a well-calculated smile.

"Thank you," I replied forcibly, still trying to remind myself why I'm here as I sat down across from him.

"Waiter, we'll have a bottle of your finest wine and some nice Caesar chicken salads, maintenant," Cory said, glancing at me to see if I was impressed at his one word of French.

I wasn't.

"Of course, monsieur," and with that he was gone. I opened my menu for something to keep me busy, as I felt his eyes steady on me as if waiting for me to confess my desperate love for him.

"You know Sara, you look very lovely tonight," he said with what I presumed was followed by yet another practiced smile. I nodded my head with a fake smile as the table grew silent once again. This was going to be one interesting date…

---

Arm in arm we walked out the entrance of the restaurant and out onto the still soaked sidewalk. We couldn't help but giggle. That's all we did as we waved for a taxi and got into it. The menu wasn't kidding when it said "Best wine in town." I knew I shouldn't have gotten so drunk, but I thought that I should loosen up for once and my life. And besides, he was even more under the influence than me.

My head pounded as I peered out the taxi window at the brilliant lights passing by at an amazing speed, or so my intoxicated self predicted. Everything became a blur and I found myself wondering how I got to my house with this strange but cute man head over heels for me. Finally after numerous attempts, I unlocked the door and barged in with another loud giggle as he followed me in and fumbled to lock the door behind him. The room grew silent as our lips desperately found one another as the darkness of the room engulfed my senses, allowing me to pass out on my way to the floor.


End file.
